maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Episodes/@comment-201.230.249.138-20121226203337
'Season 5' Episode 1: ParaNormal Snacktivity / PocaNorman '(Original Airdate: October 31, 2013) (Parody of ParaNormal Activity, PocaHontas and ParaNorman) '''Episode 2: Paul Blart: Mall T.U.F.F. / The Ploblem Sesamez '(Original Airdate: November 7, 2013) (Parody of Paul Blart: Mall Cop and T.U.F.F. Puppy, The Ploblem Solverz and Sesame Street) 'Episode 3: BattleField: L.A. / Climinal MegaMinds '(Original Airdate: November 14, 2013) (Parody of BattleField and Battle: L.A., Climinal Minds and MegaMind) 'Episode 4: DragonBall G-Force / Battle: Bikini Botton '(Original Airdate: November 21, 2013) (Parody of DragonBall Z-Kai and G-Force, Battle: L.A. and Bikini Botton from SpongeBob SquarePants) 'Episode 5: Cobrah-Mon / The Hangover '(Original Airdate: November 28, 2013) (Parody of G.I. Joe and Pokemon, The Rangover) 'Episode 6: Monster Ick. / Hoppy Tree Friends '(Original Airdate: December 5, 2013) (Parody of Monster Inc., Happy Tree Friends and Kermit the Flog) 'Episode 7: White Spy Christmas / It's a Alice Wonderful Life '(Original Airdate: December 12, 2013) (Parody of White Spy and White Christmas, It's a Wonderful Life and Alice in Wonderland) 'Episode 8: Phineas & Turd / TVTubbies '(Original Airdate: January 23, 2014) (Parody of Phineas & Ferb, TeleTubbies) 'Episode 9: The Underblind Side / Special Agent Yogi '(Original Airdate: January 30, 2014) (Parody of The Blind Side and Fish Hooks, Special Agent Oso and Yogi Bear) 'Episode 10: Droid Turkey / Lice Age '(Original Airdate: February 6, 2014) (Parody of Robot Chicken, Ice Age) 'Episode 11: Barney Rubble & Friends / Colby Jack '(Original Airdate: February 13, 2014) (Parody of Barney & Friends, Bobby Jack) 'Episode 12: InuYoutube / Percy Jackson & the Pamela Hamster Thief '(Original Airdate: February 20, 2014) (Parody of InuYusha and Youtube, Percy Jackson and Fish Hooks) 'Episode 13: TacoBusters! / Johnny Quest Test '(Original Airdate: February 27, 2014) (Parody of GhostBusters, Johnny Quest and Johnny Test) 'Episode 14: Bananas In Socks / Invader HIM '(Original Airdate: March 6, 2014) (Parody of Bananas In Pajamas and Fox In Socks, Invader ZIM) 'Episode 15: Bolt & Mittens / Rango Rides Again '(Original Airdate: March 13, 2014) (Parody of Bolt, Rango) 'Episode 16: Sesame Neo / Garbage Pail Squids '(Original Airdate: March 20, 2014) (Parody of Neopets and Sesame Street, Garbage Pail Kids) 'Episode 17: The Berenstein Care Bears / Whose Extra Life Is It Anyway? '(Original Airdate: March 27, 2014) (Parody of the Berenstain Bears, Whose Line? and Mario) 'Episode 18: Bear In the Big Green Booger / Laws '(Original Airdate: April 3, 2014) (Parody of Bear In the Big Blue House, Jaws) 'Episode 19: Junk Food Tails / Horton Hear a Why? '(Original Airdate: April 10, 2014) (Parody of Veggietales, Dr. Seuss) 'Episode 20: Super Mario's Wonder Emporium / Pirates of the Scaribean '(Original Airdate: April 17, 2014) (Parody of Mr. Mcgorium and Mario, Pirates of Caribean) 'Episode 21: The Little Dead Hen / Fish Nerds '(Original Airdate: April 24, 2014) (Parody of the Little Red Hen, Fish Hooks) 'Episode 22: Spider Smurfette / The Spider Man Chronicles '(Original Airdate: May 1, 2014) (Parody of Smurfette and Spider-Man: The Movie, The Spiderwick Chronicles and Spider Man: The Movie) '''Episode 23: Fraggle Rock Anthem / Sponge-Oa-b (Original Airdate: May 8, 2014) (Parody of Fraggle Rock and Party Rock Anthem, SpongeBob SquarePants and Green Lantern) 'Episode 24: The Country Yogi Bears / Family Gadget '(Original Airdate: May 15, 2014) (Parody of The Country Bears and Yogi Bear, Family Guy and Inspector Gadget) 'Episode 25: Back to the Futurama / Diary of A Wimpy Karate Kid '(Original Airdate: May 22, 2014) (Parody of Back to the Future and Futurama, Diary of a Wimpy Kid and Karate Kid) 'Episode 26: Captain American Dad / Good Luck Charlie Brown '(Original Airdate: May 29, 2014) (Parody of Captain America and America Dad, Good Luck Charlie and Charlie Brown from Peanuts)